Final Confecion
by LolitaPrincessLove
Summary: This is my first upload sorry that its messy and wierd. please coment! Fakir is in his room alone one night. when a sound at his door makes him wonder, what will he find?


This is my first upload sorry that its messy and wierd. please coment! If you think you might have read it before it might be because I uploaded it from my deviant page, Shadinu-san. Anyway please read and coment on it!

* * *

><p><strong>"bla"=talk<strong>  
><strong>'bla'=Fakir's thoughts<strong>  
><strong>*SOUND EFFECTS*<strong>

**Final Confession**

Gold Crown town, June 13th, friday, 8:47 pm, at the blacksmith shop, Fakir sat in the living/dinning room alone. Karon was upstairs getting ready to sleep. Fakir was peacefully reading one of the old man Drosselmeyer's stories, A Hero's Heart, that he found at the schools library that morning.

Silence was all in that lonesome room till...

*BANG,BANG,BANG*

Something was knocking on there door.

Fakir was annoyed. 'Who in there right mind would come here at a time like this.' He walked towards the small window next to the door and saw Ahiru flat agenst the door. 'Huh? What's she doing here? Didn't she tell me that she go and stay at Rue and Mythos's house tonight? What she up to now!'

With eyes closed, he opened the door and said in his usual annoyed, yet cool tone- "What the heck are you doing back here? Did you get lost or something, Idiot?"

He waited for a response, but resived non from his dear friend still outside."Ahiru?" Still nothing. This was really annoying, Fakir opened his eyes slowly while saying.- "Awnser my question Ahi-!" A gasp escaped his lips as he realied why Ahiru hadn't said a single word to him after coming home early without warning.

Ahiru was uncontios on the street, a small pool of blood slowly getting bigger under her. Fakir quickly was on his kness next to her, shaking the girls shoulder, trying to wake up and make sure Ahiru wasn't in such a terrible perdicament as it seemed.

"AHIRU! WHAT HAPPENED? AHIRU TALK TO ME, PLEASE!"

At not getting any kind of response out of Ahiru, he pick the girl up gently and went inside. As he headed towards Ahirus room/attic Fakir crossed paths with Karon.

"Fakir what's all this noise about?" But Fakirs only response was to stop, he did not need to speak for the small, bloody body in his arms spoke for itself. Karon understude and rushed down stairs to call-up on any doctor that'd be willing to rush at such a late notice.

By then Fakir had already placed Ahiru on her bed. Her wound was deep and long like a slash from a creaturs claws or a swords deadly blade. Tears crepted into Fakirs eyes as thoghts of the worse scenerio came to his mind. Knealed next to Ahiru, bent down a little till he reached her ear and whispered in a sweet and gentle voice witch would only be heared by Ahiru... his secret crush."Ahiru... please don't die... I... I can't, I couldn't contine with out you... I'd feel so alone... so empty... please, please don't die Ahiru... I... i love you."

"I love you to Fakir"

Fakir couldedn't help but cry at the sound of her voice reached his ears. He looked at her face seeing Ahiru's usual chearful smile weakly spreading on her now pale face, blue eyes half closed and strands of orange hair sticking on the beads of sweat over her forehead and cheeks. Ahiru rised her arm around Fakir and huged him. Fakir stiffened on contact, but then relaxed and inbracesed Ahiru back. Ahiru rised her head to see Fakir's half closed venom green eyes. He slowly lowered his head, brushing his lips over hers. After a moment Ahiru retured his kiss. They stayed in contact till the need to breath came on there lungs.

An hours later Karon entered the room with a doctor. Hours pasted and still no sihg of the doctor. It wasn't untill 1:26 am that the doctor emerged form the room and tould them to make sure she staid in bed and was well feed for a week and then call him again to reasure the injury would not reopene and Ahiru would be just fine.

Fakir knew Ahiru will not speak of who or what attacked her late last night unlease she was ready, so he didn't ask when he entered the room. Ahiru was sound asleep apone her bed. He thought back on there kiss last night. It was there first kiss.

A small moan reached his ear. Ahiru had turned and was now facing him. 'That kiss was the first of many I shall give you... My love, Ahiru'

Silence was all in that loving room full of caring emotions.


End file.
